Manual operation by a user of window blinds is well known. In the past, users simply approach a window blind system and physically adjust the blinds using an attached baton, chain or rope. However, manual operation requires user intervention, and does not permit intelligent use of blinds during periods when human intervention is unavailable, resulting in energy inefficiency and unnecessary cost to a user.
Some systems and methods have tried to automate operation of window blinds to trim energy inefficiency and cost. However, these systems and methods are often expense, difficult to install, require structural modification of the window blind system, require the skill of a professional and costly installer, use hard to access power sources, and do not use information about interior and exterior circumstances relating to the position of a particular window blind system.
For the above reasons, and others, there exists a need for an automated blind control device that can be inexpensively and easily installed to a blind system without significant modification of the blind system.